Episode 739
| Art = | Ad = | Ed = | eyecatcher = Nami | rating = | rank = }} "The Strongest Creature - Yonko - Kaido of the Beasts" is the 739th episode of the ''One Piece'' anime. Short Summary Kyros wakes up and he shares a drink with Zoro as he states his gratefulness to the Straw Hats for freeing everyone on Dressrosa. Meanwhile, the crew on the Thousand Sunny arrives at a mysterious island. Sanji forces Caesar Clown to help a group of people as Nami, Brook, and Momonosuke battle against the pirate Sheepshead. Sanji defeats Sheepshead, and Sheepshead's allies decide to call off their mission to find a samurai and leave the island. Meanwhile, a mysterious person lands on the Kid Pirates' base after having jumped off a Sky Island moments before. The person is revealed to be Kaido, who faces Kid's alliance and declares that he wants to start a massive war. Long Summary At Kyros' house, Zoro and Robin remark on the bond Luffy has with Sabo, and Franky is in tears after hearing Sabo's story, causing him to short-circuit. Kyros then gets up, revealing that he heard Sabo's story from halfway through. He offers the Straw Hats a drink, his hospitality toward them being in gratitude for them freeing Dressrosa. Robin and Franky fall asleep as Zoro drinks a bottle of alcohol, saying that he would like to spar with Kyros someday. Kyros is pleased by the compliment, and Zoro hands the rest of the drink to him as he falls asleep in his chair. Kyros looks outside toward the palace and thinks of Rebecca, remembering how he met her in the Corrida Colosseum earlier that day when he was still a toy, and Rebecca told him that she wanted to live with him. Kyros then grimly writes a letter and heads outside with it toward the palace. Meanwhile, the Thousand Sunny has docked at a mysterious island, and on it Caesar Clown berates Sanji for getting them involved in another situation right after they escaped from the Big Mom Pirates, saying they should have stayed on the ship. Sanji orders Caesar to do something, using his heart as leverage and beating him up further when the scientist stubbornly refuses. Chopper then arrives, telling Caesar to help them save a group of people. Caesar still refuses, until Chopper finally grabs him angrily and says that the people will die if they do not get help. Elsewhere on the island, Nami, Brook, and Momonosuke run, having been separated from the others. Nami struggles to keep her footing on the island's ground, and falls on top of Brook, who attempts to catch her. They are then confronted by two pirates, Sheepshead and Ginrummy, who want to know what they did with a girl. Suddenly, the Eruption Rain begins as water erupts from a mountainous object, causing the island to become flooded. Nami is forced to save Brook and Momonosuke, who are both Devil Fruit eaters, from drowning, and pulls them up on a branch. However, Sheepshead and Ginrummy ride their crocodile-like steed through the water, and Sheepshead jumps at the Straw Hats from behind. However, Brook intercepts his sword slash, and Sheepshead gets away from Brook as he turns his hands into sheep's horns, shocking the Straw Hats. Brook intercepts Sheepshead's next attack with Soul Solid, and Sanji tells Brook to keep his defense as he comes flying in, defeating Sheepshead with a Diable Jambe kick. The floodwater begins draining away as Ginrummy watches the scene in shock, but becomes embarrassed as Sanji ogles her. Some more of her crewmates arrive, and she reveals that Sheepshead has been defeated and says that they should report that the samurai is not here, as he has not shown himself after all they have done. As the enemy pirates leave, Sanji stares at the defeated Sheepshead, who wears a belt bearing an unusual Jolly Roger. Meanwhile, at the Kid Pirates' hideout, a massive person falls onto the ground, causing a massive shockwave throwing the pirates into chaos. Eustass Kid, Scratchmen Apoo, and Basil Hawkins watch in shock as the dust settles, revealing a large hole created by the impact. Hawkins recalls hearing about a legend of a Sky Island where a monster lives, and it is reported to Kid that the impact has caused one of their ships to capsize, which causes him to become angry at the thing that fell. A short time earlier, a very large man came to Ballon Terminal looking for a place to die. Urouge followed him, wondering what he was doing, and when he found out he sat back and prayed as the man jumped. The man had been defeated seven times, captured by his enemies 18 times, and was set to be executed 40 times. However, all the execution weapons failed, and the man lived life as a criminal, sinking nine large prison ships at one point, as no one could kill him, not even himself. In the present, the man pulls himself out of the hole, complaining that his head hurts, and as he stands before Kid, Apoo, Hawkins, and Killer, it is revealed that he is Kaido of the Yonko. The Supernovas sweat nervously as they stand before Kaido, who shouts to Donquixote Doflamingo to hurry up, as he is ready to start a massive war because he feels the world is too mundane. Characters in Order of Appearance Anime Notes *The anime adds the following: **Right after Sabo left, Kyros wakes up, saying that he heard part of Sabo's story. **Robin and Franky are shown having additional interactions with the others in Kyros's house, and Franky struggles to fix his face through his melancholic tears, prompting Robin to offer her help. **A scene of Kyros and Zoro drinking together. **Zoro expresses his desire to spar with Kyros someday. **Kyros reminisces about Rebecca and his past. **Kyros writing the letter to Rebecca and in the process of delivering it is shown onscreen while it happened off-panel in the manga. *The argument between Sanji and Caesar is extended with Sanji kicking Caesar before threatening to crush his heart. *When Chopper meets up with Sanji and Caesar, the manga showed Chopper holding a stick while Chopper is not shown holding anything in the anime. *The clash between Brook and Sheepshead is extended, having them clash swords once before Sheepshead uses his Devil Fruit power. **When Sheepshead uses his Devil Fruit powers, the anime shows Brook, Nami, and Momonosuke's surprised reactions. *The narration of Kaido's failed executions is given visuals, although they do not show Kaido in them. *Kaido's shouting causes a shockwave, which is not present in the manga. *Ginrummy's name is used in her debut episode while in the manga, her name was not revealed until the next arc commenced. *Urouge's prayer as Kaido jumps off Ballon Terminal is silent in the anime, but in the manga, it was audible, showing him saying, "Namu". *The reactions Kid, Hawkins, and Apoo have upon seeing Kaido emerge from below ground are more apprehensive and frightened than they were in the manga. *Kaido's voice actor, Tesshō Genda, was announced several days ahead of this episode's airing, along with a couple of images from the episode showing Kaido's appearance before the episode was released. **Similarly, this episode aired on May 1, which Oda had previously revealed as Kaido's birthday. *In the anime, Kaido's hobby for attempting suicide is not mentioned. Site Navigation Category:Episodes Directed by Satoshi Itō